Spoink Line/RSE
Spoink can only be found in the Jagged Pass, in all three games. Its encounter rate is 20%. While often looked down upon for its relatively late evolution and low availability, Grumpig is actually a great ally to have. Its special bulk is nearly unparalleled in Hoenn, rivaling with the likes of Swampert, and the uncommonness of the types that Psychic is weak to make it an even easier job to use this pig proficiently in the Hoenn region. Sporting a remarkable Special Attack, a much higher Speed that one would expect a swine to have, and a fairly standard but well-furnished enough movepool for one of its kind, Grumpig is a solid nuzlocke choice for players that are looking into adding a special tank to their teams. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Much of the outcome of this battle depends on Spoink's ability and gender. Spoink can easily take on Numel and Slugma with Psybeam and 2HKO them, but this will give them the chance to set up Sunny Day; if Sunny Day is used, Spoink should either stall it out before beating its opponent or avoid the battle completely, unless it has Thick Fat. On the contrary, a Thick Fat Spoink is only 4-5HKOed by a full-power Overheat from either Pokémon, and can thus beat them both without a problem. A Thick Fat Spoink with a nature that does not alter Special Defense can be OHKOed only in about 50% of cases and only by a Camerupt or Torkoal that hits with a critical Overheat under strong sunlight, which is a highly unlikely circumstance; by contrast, a Spoink with Own Tempo is 2HKOed by Overheat, even considering the Special Attack drop. Spoink's Psybeam is a 3-4HKO against Camerupt and a 4HKO against Torkoal, which means Spoink with Own Tempo are unable to defeat either of them, whereas Spoink with Thick Fat can take them on without problems and even stall them out with Confuse Ray and some luck. If Spoink is male, be sure to bring along a Red Flute for this battle; using Magic Coat is risky while trying to predict Attract, as Grumpig could get stuck with Sunny Day or Overheat instead. Beware, though: Body Slam from Torkoal is an average 2-3HKO regardless of other conditions, so if Torkoal starts using the move, Spoink will need to be healed to win the battle. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Spoink has absolutely no business here, as it is too weak to accomplish anything. Grumpig is still uncapable of winning against either Slaking, whose Facade outdamages Psybeam by far, unless Confuse Ray and a stroke of luck somehow turn the matchup tables; however, an already evolved Grumpig can easily 2HKO Spinda and Vigoroth with Psybeam; Own Tempo specimens will find themselves advantaged against Spinda, as their ability protects them from Teeter Dance. Linoone must be taken down as soon as possible by something even stronger than Grumpig, or it will Belly Drum and Slash Grumpig's team to death. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Grumpig OHKOs Carvanha with Shock Wave. It can also 4HKO Mightyena with Shock Wave, because Mightyena's Bite is also only a 4HKO and Grumpig outspeeds it; specimens with Thick Fat will, however, encounter additional difficulties due to Mightyena's Swagger. * Rival (Route 119): Grumpig 2HKOs Slugma with Psybeam, 3HKOs Lombre, and also 1-2HKOs Pelipper with Shock Wave. Psybeam is also a 2HKO against Grovyle and Combusken, as well as a 3HKO against Marshtomp. None of the rival's Pokémon can threaten Grumpig, so have at it. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Grumpig's best asset against Winona is Shock Wave. It 2HKOs Swablu easily, and Psybeam averagely 4HKOs Tropius, whose only damaging moves - Aerial Ace and SolarBeam - do not damage Grumpig fast enough to keep up. Shock Wave also nets an OHKO against Pelipper and a 2-3HKO against Skarmory, whose Steel Wing is a mere 3-4HKO. Grumpig should, however, refrain from fighting Altaria, as its special bulk is high and Grumpig would likely become Dragon Dance setup fodder against it. * Rival (Lilycove City): Grumpig once again scores all 2-3HKOs against the rival's Pokémon - Psybeam for everything but Pelipper, which needs Shock Wave - except Ludicolo, who is now only 4HKOed, but their moves have not changed in a significant, threatening way. Psybeam lso nets a 4HKO against the lead Tropius. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): Numel and Zubat are respectively 2HKOed and OHKOed by Psybeam without an issue. Grumpig can once again take on Mightyena, since Bite 4HKOs and Grumpig can outspeed and 3HKO; Own Tempo Grumpig will find this easier, as they will not feel the negative effects of Swagger. Grumpig's Psybeam and Camerupt's Take Down are both 3HKOs, as well, so Grumpig can theoretically solo this matchup, though it will need to be kept healed throughout; if it already knows Psychic, its job will be easier, needing less turns to KO the enemy Pokémon. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Grumpig should play strategically against Mightyena, confusing it with Confuse Ray before starting to hit with Shock Wave. Mightyena's Take Down deals more damage than Grumpig's Shock Wave; although Grumpig is still guaranteed to win, as both moves are 4HKOs, Grumpig's job will be easier if Mightyena hits itself in confusion at least once, especially if Grumpig's ability is Thick Fat, which does not shield it from Mightyena's Swagger. Psybeam and Psychic both 2HKO Crobat; again, Own Tempo specimens will have the upper hand over their Thick Fat counterparts, as Crobat's Confuse Ray is impossible to avoid, due to its high Speed. If Grumpig fights Camerupt, it should do so with caution: while an average Magnitude is a 3HKO, a Magnitude 10 comes close to OHKOing Grumpig, and Psychic "only" 3HKOs; Confuse Ray is once again advised. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Golbat is either OHKOed by Psychic or 2HKOed by Psybeam. Mightyena, as usual, can be 4HKOed with Shock Wave, and having Own Tempo helps against its Swagger. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Grumpig can do good work against Tate and Liza, though as its battling style is slow and steady, it will need a Dark-type or another specially sturdy Pokémon to perform well without endangering its teammate. It will also need support in the opening stage; Claydol's Earthquake is a 3HKO, and Grumpig's moves are not great against it, so Grumpig's teammate will ideally target Claydol as Grumpig takes care of Xatu, 3HKOing with Shock Wave. It is also possible, though, for Xatu to use Calm Mind and lengthen the amount of turns needed to beat it; while Grumpig can take Xatu's Psychic well no matter the amount of Calm Mind boosts, Grumpig's teammate might not do the same. Shock Wave also takes several hits to beat both Lunatone and Solrock, and while even Lunatone's Psychic at +6 Calm Minds is only a 2HKO against Grumpig, Grumpig's damage output also diminishes the more Calm Minds are used. A viable option is to teach Shadow Ball to Grumpig for this battle, which allows for an easy 3HKO against Lunatone, as well as a 4HKO against Solrock. Light Screen is also an option, as it allows Grumpig to better support its teammate throughout the fight. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Mightyena's Take Down outdamages Grumpig's Shock Wave, which complicates the matchup. Own Tempo Grumpig are relatively safe on the battlefield, as they can shrug off both Mightyena's Swagger and Golbat's/Crobat's Confuse Ray; Thick Fat specimens will find the matchup harder. Grumpig's best option is that of focusing on beating Tabitha's Pokémon first, because it can take them all on easily: Camerupt is 2HKOed by Psychic, Tabitha's Mightyena is averagely 4HKOed by Shock Wave, and Psychic OHKOs Golbat. After Tabitha's side of the battlefield is down, Grumpig can defeat Maxie's Mightyena if supported by healing and/or Steven's Pokémon, and it can then beat Crobat with two Psychics. It should then withdraw when Camerupt comes out, because its Earthquake is a 2HKO and Grumpig cannot outdamage it. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Sharpedo is 2HKOed by Shock Wave. Mightyena can, as usual, be defeated with Shock Wave; Own Tempo will facilitate this task by shielding Grumpig from Swagger. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena can be defeated with Reflect, Confuse Ray, or Calm Mind support; Reflect and Confuse Ray are preferred, as they will reduce Mightyena's damage throughput with Take Down, and Calm Mind might be foiled by its Roar. This is especially relevant for Grumpig with Thick Fat, which are vulnerable to Mightyena's Swagger. Psychic easily 2HKOs Crobat, if Grumpig can get past its Confuse Ray (or is immune to it). Grumpig also easily 2HKOs Sharpedo with Shock Wave, as it lacks Dark STAB altogether. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Luvdisc offers Grumpig perfect setup material, particularly for Own Tempo carriers, which will be immune to Sweet Kiss. At +5 Calm Minds, Grumpig can OHKO all of Juan's Pokémon with Psychic minus Crawdaunt, OHKOed by Shock Wave instead. Kingdra might get a Double Team off due to its higher base Speed, but even in that case, Shock Wave will pierce through any number of evasion boosts. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria is 3HKOed by Psychic; Grumpig can get one Calm Mind off, but not more, as the 2HKO range is reached at +1 but it would take several more turns to OHKO, and Altaria can also set up with Dragon Dance. Further Calm Minds may be stacked against Delcatty or Roselia, whose moves are not that strong. If possible, a setup of +5 or +6 overall is recommended before defeating the setup fodder Pokémon; it will help Grumpig OHKO the rest of Wally's team, and 2HKO Gardevoir with Psychic. Gardevoir itself has Calm Mind, and Grumpig should not fight it unless it has already used Calm Mind at least once, as it needs to even out Gardevoir's stat changes to prevent nasty Future Sight surprises, as the move hits typelessly (and is thus not resisted) in this generation. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Since Grumpig will have a level advantage against Sidney's Pokémon, it can 3HKO Mightyena without a problem thanks to Shock Wave. Mightyena is not ideal for setups, as it can foil any Calm Mind attempts with Roar. Shiftry is better for this purpose, as its only damaging move is Extrasensory (besides Fake Out) and Own Tempo Grumpig will not even feel its Swagger. Grumpig should reach +6 before sweeping, as that amount of Calm Minds allows it to 1-2HKO everything on Sidney's team. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Grumpig can 3HKO the first Dusclops with Psychic, as its Shadow Punch is also a 3HKO. Alternatively, it can 2HKO either Banette, as their Shadow Balls are also 2HKOs; it cannot take on all three Pokémon, though, unless it plays strategically with Reflect. Although Reflect will not shield Grumpig from critical hits, which will still kill it, it can manage a Calm Mind setup against either of the Banette by keeping Reflect up at all times; it makes their Shadow Ball a 3HKO, instead of a 2HKO, allowing it to heal in between. If Grumpig manages to hit +5 or higher, Shock Wave and Psychic are guaranteed to OHKO the remainder of Phoebe's team, though reaching such a setup level will expose it to considerable risks. Without Reflect and/or setups, Grumpig should not take on Sableye or the ace Dusclops, which 2HKO it easily with Shadow Ball. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Grumpig should KO the lead Sealeo as soon as possible with Psychic, to avoid its Ice Ball damage stacking up, and then start off the fight against the level 50 Glalie by using Calm Mind. With one boost, the 2HKO is secured; two boosts may lead to an OHKO, but that is not guaranteed until +3. If Glalie sets up Light Screen, Grumpig's best option is that of focusing on Calm Mind boosts, to compensate for the screen move. Reaching +4 as soon as possible is advised, or +5 to play on the safe side, which allows a guaranteed OHKO against all of Glacia's team; at +4, Walrein might not be OHKOed, although Grumpig can more than take a hit from it, especially with its Special Defense tripled. The level 52 Sealeo is valid setup fodder if Grumpig is not yet at +4 or +5 after beating the first Glalie, but the second Glalie is not, due to Explosion; Grumpig can survive a hit if above half health and with Reflect up, but a critical Explosion will still kill it. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Shelgon is good for Calm Mind setups; although it knows Rock Tomb, which can lower Grumpig's Speed to annoyingly low amounts, being outsped is not an issue if Grumpig can be healed during the fight. At +4 Calm Minds, Grumpig can OHKO all of Drake's Pokémon and none of them can even as much as 2HKO it. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Grumpig needs to lead off with Psychic against Wailord; its Water Spout is powerful if left at full health. If it uses Rain Dance, Grumpig should also Psychic it again, to keep its health low enough and prevent massive damage. After Wailord's health is lowered, it can start using Calm Mind to prepare the sweep, all in the while keeping itself healed from Wailord's potential Double-Edge, a 3HKO. Grumpig should ideally hit +4 before proceeding, as that amount of setups guarantees the Psychic OHKO against Tentacruel and Whiscash as well as the Shock Wave OHKO against Gyarados; Ludicolo may or may not be OHKOed, but the chances of it happening are good. Milotic can only be OHKOed at +6, and the chances are still low, so Grumpig should just stock on the Psychic 2HKO instead; after its Calm Mind setups, Milotic's moves will deal relatively little damage, at any rate. * Post-Game: Grumpig is not bad against Rayquaza, thanks to special tankiness, but its physical moves are still strong. If Rayquaza uses Fly, Grumpig needs to switch out. }} Moves A freshly caught Spoink knows Psywave, Odor Sleuth, Psybeam and Psych Up. Psybeam will be its main STAB for a good while. Confuse Ray comes at level 25, and is pretty useful in general; it should be taken in place of Odor Sleuth or Psych Up. Magic Coat, at level 28, is situational; most of the time, Grumpig will opt for other battle strategies, so Magic Coat is unlikely to ever turn out useful. Take Psychic instead, either at level 34 as Spoink or at level 37 as Grumpig. Grumpig may also want Rest, which comes at level 43, but only if the nuzlocke ruleset limits the usage of healing items, or prevents them altogether; otherwise, a Full Restore will get the job done better. Snore also comes at that level, but is entirely useless even if Grumpig knows Rest. Lastly, at level 55, there comes Bounce; the move is mediocre at best, and runs off an equally mediocre Attack, so Grumpig will never really use it. Grumpig does not have a lot of TM options, but it gets what it needs. Calm Mind is a must have on any pig, as they are built to be special tanks and do really well at it. Shock Wave is sadly the only other reasonably powerful move the line learns outside of Psychic, but it still provides good coverage and will deal considerable damage when backed up by Calm Mind. Lastly, Reflect and Light Screen are great options to have for support, especially Reflect, which complements Calm Mind nicely and grants the pig a safer setup. Recommended moveset: Reflect, Calm Mind, Shock Wave, Psychic Recommended Teammates * Fighting-types: Grumpig's Dark weakness is the most glaring one, but several good Fighting-types are easily available to compensate it. With the exception of Medicham, which should not be preferred due to its shared Ghost weakness with Grumpig, all other Fighting-types available should dispose of Grumpig's sworn enemies quickly. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Blaziken, Breloom, Hariyama, Machamp, Heracross * Normal-types: Grumpig is surprisingly capable even against Phoebe, but a general Ghost immunity is handy on most teams, even more so if battle circumstances make Grumpig fall short. Good Normal-types are not very easy to come by in Hoenn, but should all other options be unavailable, Linoone does a decent job. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Linoone, Slaking, Exploud, Dodrio, Zangoose An optional physical tank can be used, as well, though Grumpig's access to Reflect and good Speed makes it much easier to take even physical moves. Other Spoink's stats Grumpig's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers Attack, its only unused stat, is great. Modest provides the best damage output, while Timid allows it to outspeed more enemies, and both Bold and Calm add to its bulk; Bold goes particularly well with Reflect. * Which Ability do I want? They both have their uses. Thick Fat makes Spoink a great war machine against Flannery, as well as helping out at other miscellaneous points in the game; Own Tempo makes it more viable against Mightyena, a common Pokémon in the Team Magma/Aqua matchups. However, against Mightyena, Grumpig will still need to watch out for Bite. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Either before Norman or shortly after. If Grumpig wants an anticipated Psychic, it should wait until level 34 as Spoink, but there is no reason to delay the evolution further than that. * How good is the Spoink line in a Nuzlocke? Very good, especially for a Psychic-type. It offers great special bulk, hits fairly hard, and while its base Speed is not all that great, it is definitely not slow and will not be outsped by very many enemies after evolving. It even helps greatly against the Elite Four with some planning, despite both Sidney and Phoebe having type-themed teams that are strong against Grumpig. * Weaknesses: Bug, Dark, Ghost * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic, Ice (Thick Fat), Fire (Thick Fat) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Ground, Poison, Dragon, Steel, Ice (Own Tempo), Fire (Own Tempo) Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses